


It's Not Much of a Silver Lining (but it'll have to do)

by MK_Yujji



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, basketball players, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott loves Stiles like a brother, but sometimes he's so embarrassing.  aka - Stiles sees Derek Hale for the first time and is infatuated with his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Much of a Silver Lining (but it'll have to do)

**Author's Note:**

> written for celli over at fandom_stocking.

“Oh my _god_ , Scott. Who the fuck is that?”

Scott paused and looked up, trying to see who had managed to catch his friend’s attention so thoroughly. There was only Derek and Boyd, though, and Scott knew that Stiles had already met Boyd, sort of. None of the rest of the guys had shown up yet for their weekly pick-up game. He couldn’t usually get Stiles to come with him so early on a Saturday no matter how much he begged. This once had been a fluke.

His nose wrinkled and he looked back and forth a few times to make sure he was right about who Stiles was looking at. “You mean _Derek_?”

“Is Derek the smoking hot piece of ass that’s all muscle, spiky hair, and intense eyes?”

“You can’t even see his eyes from here, dumbass,” Scott groused, but had to concede that, yeah, that summed Derek up pretty well. “I don’t look at his ass.”

“Dude, _everyone_ should look at that ass. Odes should be written to the beauty that is that ass. That is an ass that is absolutely begging to be ogled.” Stiles leered. “Among other things.”

Scott resisted the urge to beat his head against a wall. “I regret ever encouraging you to hang out with Danny. You were so much less gross when you were only pining over Lydia and ignoring the fact that you thought guys were hot.”

Stiles just grinned. “Don’t hate, man. You’re much grosser when it comes to Allison. Now come on, do me a solid and introduce me.”

“This is going to go badly for everyone involved. I don’t care how hot you think he is, Stiles. Derek is a dick. You could do a thousand times better.”

That made Stiles preen and Scott couldn’t help but smile back. 

“You are seriously my second favorite person in the world,” Stiles said, bumping Scott with his hip. “But you might edge even with my dad if you stop stalling and introduce me to Sir Hotness over there. Preferably while I’m still young enough to enjoy it.”

Sighing, Scott gave in to the inevitable. There was simply no stopping Stiles when he got like this and it was futile to even try. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when he crushes your hopes and dreams and drains all that’s bright and happy out of your life with a few words.”

His friend just laughed and looped an arm around his neck, the better to steer him towards disaster with.

“Yo, Scott. I didn’t think you’d show after that epic beat down last week,” Boyd greeted him with a grin as they walked over. 

Scott pulled away from Stiles and raised a hand to meet the other man with a simple clasp and half hug. “Nah, you wish. We’re gonna kick your ass this week.”

“Only if your girl doesn’t show up to distract you.” 

Scott rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny the tease.

It wasn’t his fault that his girlfriend was way more interesting than basketball. 

“Brought reinforcements?” Derek asked as he finally looked up and gave Stiles a long, lingering look. Had he just- Scott wondered if gouging his own eyes out would be enough to remove the image of Derke Hale checking out his friend.

“Basketball's not really my thing. I’m more of a lover than a fighter,” Stiles said, not even trying to be subtle in his own blatant admiration in Derek's body. 

“Is that right?” Derek didn’t follow it up with anything scathing, just seemed content to wait and see what else Stiles would say.

Scott twitched. 

“Oh yeah.” There was a definite purr to Stiles’ voice, something that Scott never, ever wanted to hear again from the man that was his brother for all practical purposes. “I could show you sometime, if you like.”

Boyd snorted and Scott buried his face in his hands and reminded himself that he loved Stiles. He couldn’t help but peek through his fingers to see Derek’s reaction, though.

The older man was _grinning_ , openly amused at Stiles’ audacity. “Is that your way of saying you put out on the first date?”

Stiles pursed his lips and tilted his head from side to side as he considered that. “Part of me wants to say _I’ll put out any time you want, baby_ , but I’m thinking that’s actually the wrong answer here. Fourth date. First base on the first, second base on the second, and so on and so forth. You can take me out for food after your game.”

“I haven’t asked you out at all,” Derek pointed out, still grinning. Despite his words, he didn’t really seem like he was rejecting Stiles out of hand.

“But you will,” Stiles replied, confident in that way that he faked so well. 

Stiles had always been a big believer in the motto ‘fake it til you make it’. 

“I might.”

The grin on Stiles face just got bigger. “If you weren’t going to, you’d have already told me to get lost.”

“Maybe I’m just as big of a dick as Scott says I am.”

“What-” Scott held both hands up, alarmed that Derek had obviously heard him. “How did you-”

Derek glanced at him and arched a brow. “This is a gym. Sound carries pretty well and neither of you is exactly quiet.”

Anyone _normal_ would be embarrassed to realize that Derek had heard incriminating comments about odes and asses, but not Stiles. He leaned forward, pulling Derek’s attention back to himself. “I don’t mind if you’re a dick. I’m an asshole. And really, what goes together better than a dick and an asshole?”

Sometimes being Stiles’ friend was an exercise in mortification. “Oh my god, Stiles! You didn’t just say that!” 

The startled laughter from Derek said that yes, Stiles _had_ just said that. Worse, that Derek had been amused instead of as horrified as Scott was.

But Stiles was preening in his accomplishment, basking in Derek’s amusement, and Scott couldn't bring himself to take that away. 

He sighed and reminded himself that sometimes it was just better to give in to the inevitable than keep fighting it.

At least Stiles would start coming to more games if he and Derek were dating. 

~*~*~

End


End file.
